


overflow

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: Phil discovered something about himself at uni and now it's one of his favorite things
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108





	overflow

It’s something he discovered while still at uni. Born of drunken nights in crowded bars and his distaste for public restrooms, he refused to take a piss unless it was absolutely necessary, holding his bladder for as long as he could before giving in to the urgency. He didn’t understand why it always felt so good, or why he sometimes felt his dick stir in his pants after but he’d learned. 

And then it became his favorite thing.

He’d nearly lost control once. He had waited too long, wanting to see how far he could push himself before he tipped over that delicious edge. When he could no longer ignore the burning ache, he slipped off his barstool and made his way to the stairs to find the loo. Halfway up he was stopped by a woman wearing a bridal veil, tottering there on unsteady legs as she held out her arm.

“Alright mate, I’m getting married but my husband has given me five minutes to kiss as many lads as I can. And you’re going to be first!” she said with a drunken leer. 

He could have said no. He could brush past her and continue up the stairs to where sweet relief beckoned but it seemed quicker to press a chaste kiss to her lips before moving on. He slipped a hand into the pocket of his jean to fumble at his crotch, clamping his fingers over the head of his cock as he dribbled, dampening the front of his boxers. Biting his lip to hold back the desperate whine growing in his throat he burst into the toilets and shuffled into an empty stall, fumbling with the lock behind him.

He tore down his zipper, yanked down his pants, and barely had a hand on himself before he was going, his body finally giving in. The wave of pleasure that swept over him was so hot, so sweet that he could barely stand as his bladder emptied in a forceful stream. His knees shook beneath him, so he braced his arm along the wall, his head dropping back as his mouth opened in delight. His gut clenched with it and he was hard as a rock before he could even shake off. He absolutely shouldn’t be doing this here, but his hand was moving before he could remember why; stroking over his aching cock as he bit his fist to muffle the noise that grew in his throat. He pumped once, twice, and then he was coming over his fist as his head swam.

The comedown had left him feeling floaty and a bit giggly as he looked at the mess he’d made of himself. He mopped up the worst of it with some toilet roll, tucking himself back into his jeans before flushing and making his way out to the sinks. There were a few blokes at the urinals, but they looked just as drunk as he felt, wobbling on their feet as they pissed and shouted bullshit at each other. He washed his hands and eyed himself in the mirror, grinning at his flushed cheeks and bright eyes as if he had just discovered the world’s best-kept secret. 

Later he had played, discovering all the different ways he could edge himself with it until he was ready to burst. It was always a solitary thing, for his pleasure and his alone. 

Until Dan.

*

Phil shifts from his crossed-legged position on the floor and can feel Dan’s eyes on him from where he’s sat at the end of the sofa. They’ve spent the day in pyjamas, the ‘no work’ rule in effect as they sat around watching shitty television and eating junk food. Phil loves these kinds of days because they don’t come around that often anymore; projects and deadlines and travel eating into the lazy days they used to take for granted. So when Dan had declared that they needed a break Phil decided to take advantage of it.

It had taken him a while to open up to Dan about this. Something still considered taboo and shameful, Phil had always kept it to himself, too afraid of repulsing Dan or driving him away. They had been together for years before a round of drunken ‘never have I ever’ had it slipping from his lips. Phil had been afraid to look at Dan after but he had leaned in close, whispered “that’s so fucking hot” in Phil’s ear as he pawed at Phil’s jeans and then they were rolling around on the floor before fucking like rabbits. 

It still wasn’t something they indulged in often; it’s messy and clean up is a bitch. But when they do, Phil feels like he’s floating for days afterward, blissed out from head to toe. So when he poured himself a glass of water this morning, he had shivered in anticipation, wondering how long it would take Dan to figure out what was happening. That was part of the game, and Phil always loved the moment when Dan’s eyes would suddenly shoot to his with laser focus, pinning him with a hot stare as he bit down into his lip. It made the heat build in his belly with each glass of water he drank and when he heard Dan suck in a breath he grinned, knowing that the anticipation would be building for both of them. 

He hears Dan shift on the sofa and then he’s sat behind Phil, his long legs trapping Phil between them. Phil ignores him and continues his game but can sense every movement Dan makes as he shifts his body closer to Phil’s. He’s starting to feel that sweet, familiar ache in his gut when Dan places his lips on the back of Phil’s neck.

Phil dropped his controller and grabbed at Dan’s knees as he tips his head, the feel of Dan’s mouth moving across his pale throat making him shiver. “Mmmm, that’s cheating,” he breathes out on a sigh. 

Dan chuckled against his skin before sinking in his teeth lightly. “I never promised to play fair.”

That was true enough. Dan never played fair, eager as always to bring Phil to the edge of desperation before shoving him over. He’d told him once that watching Phil exert such control over himself, only to lose it in a heated rush is what made this so arousing for Dan. 

“I love watching you squirm,” he whispered in Phil’s ear before flicking the tip of his tongue over the lobe. He edges off the sofa to kneel behind Phil on the floor, long arms reaching around to place his hand over Phil’s waistband. He doesn’t press, just rests it there but the pressure is enough to make Phil quiver as he shifts restlessly. 

Dan bites down on his throat again and Phil can feel the arousal building beneath along with the need for release. He gasps softly and closes his eyes as he struggles for control but then Dan slides a hand up under his shirt, thumbing over his nipple before rolling it between his fingers, and Phil can’t hold back the wetness that dampens his pants. He moans when Dan slides his other hand into his boxers, then smiles smugly when Dan groans in his ear.

“You’re killing me, Phil,” he pants as he rocks his hips against Phil’s body. He can’t get much friction, but he doesn’t really want it yet. It’s just a tease, trying to tempt Phil into letting go.

He’s not ready yet, but he knows it won’t be much longer now, the ache building into heat that spreads through him. Phil can feel the goosebumps rising along his arms as the hair at the nape of his neck prickles. He fidgets then gasps louder when his bladder spasms and he leaks once more. 

He whines low in his throat and it’s an urgent plea for release. “Oh fuck. Dan…” he begs desperately. 

The invisible tether holding Dan back snaps and he’s moving, twisting to lay Phil on the floor as he straddles Phil’s thighs. Phil opens his eyes to find Dan’s face flushed, his eyes heavy-lidded with desire. Then Dan is plunging his hand back into Phil’s pants to grab his cock and Phil can’t hold back anymore. 

His back bows with the sharp, sweet feeling of release as he lets go, flooding his pants and the floor beneath him in a heady rush. He can hear Dan urging him on, praising him as the flow slows and his cock swells in Dan’s grip. There’s a different heat swirling in his gut now, tightening with every stroke of Dan’s hand on his dick. He can’t help the noise he makes as he thrusts up into Dan’s fist as he comes, punched out of him with the force of his orgasm. 

Dan’s hand slows then pulls away. Phil opens his eyes to watch Dan knee walk his way up Phil’s body until he’s straddling Phil’s chest. Yanking down the front of his joggers, Dan grabs his cock with the hand covered in Phil’s come and moans when Phil reaches up to grab his thighs. Spreading his fingers until his thumbs are grazing Dan’s balls with each pump of Dan’s hand, Phil watches the flushed head of Dan’s cock move in and out of his fist. 

“Phil. Phil, can I?” Dan gasps.

He knows what Dan wants and shudders. “Yeah, yeah, do it!” he pants breathlessly. He closes his eyes and waits.

The wet sound of Dan’s hand moving over his cock fills his ears and then Dan groans loudly as he comes, shooting onto Phil’s flushed face beneath him. “Oh fuck. Fuck, Phil. Jesus Christ, look at you.”

Phil keeps his eyes closed but smiles faintly at Dan’s words. That delicious floaty feeling fills his head as he relaxes back against the floor, his arms falling to his side as he sighs in delight. He can feel Dan shifting around above him then Dan is wiping at his face with his discarded tee. He waits until he feels Dan’s lips press against his then opens his eyes when Dan pulls away to sit back up.

He’s beautiful, Phil thinks as his heart swells with love and affection. Dan’s curls are a mess from where he had gripped his own hair and his face is blotchy and dampened with sweat but he’s never looked more beautiful to Phil than right now. He grins up at him fondly and feels warm down to his very toes when Dan looks back at him just as fondly.

“You’re a mess, babe,” Dan says smugly. 

“Mmm, your fault. You made a mess of me,” Phil yawns back. He grimaces at the mess cooling beneath him and wiggles. “Ugh, clean me up,” he demands.

“Nope. Come on, get up, you lump.,” 

Dan stands and tugs up his joggers before reaching down to pull Phil up from the floor. Once Phil is on his feet some of the drowsiness fades. He sighs once more before leaning up to press a gentle kiss to Dan’s lips. 

“I love you, you know?” he says simply, kissing Dan once more. 

Dan hums and kisses him back. “ I love you too.” He pulls back and gives Phil a soft shove toward the cleaning supplies. “Now get the mop.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> you can like or reblog [here](https://capriciouscrab.tumblr.com/post/190334588195/overflow-rating-e-word-count-18k-summary-phil)


End file.
